Fire against Water
by StormxRaven
Summary: Only the darkest night can melt the frozen heart, and from inside the frozen heart, water and fire will battle. Water must quench fire, or all will fall. Nightwisp has managed to melt Icefeather's frozen heart, but payed a big price. Icefeather is now the mother of three healthy kits, but what about the prophecy Nightwisp left hanging over her head? All will fall... Rated T
1. Prologue

Prologue

A she-cat and tom ran side by side in the forest, angry cat's yowls echoing through the trees. They stopped by a tall tree and franticaly began to claw their way up. The she-cat reached the top first, with the tom right behind her. The she-cat's silver dappled fur was fluffed up in panic.

_I got us into this. I have to get us out._ She thought. She turned to the tom, who had started to climb down their small haven.

"Nightwisp! What are you doing?" she shrieked. Nightwisp turned to her, amber eyes filled with love.

"I started this. I need to be the one to end it. I love you, Icefeather." he mewed softly.

"Nightwisp, you can't. You can come to my Clan, or I can come to yours. Or-or we can run away. Just don't drop down there!" Icefeather pleaded. Her blue eyes were filled with fear and love. Nightwisp sadly shook his head.

"I love you, Icefeather. Take care of our kits. I will be watching in StarClan." he whispered, then let himself relax, and loosen his grip from the branch he was on.

"Nightwisp!" Icefeather yowled, and jumped after Nightwisp. When she landed on the ground, her paw twisted painfully, followed by a _crack!_ She yowled in pain, then calmed down enough to look for her black-furred mate. She found him under the tree they had jumped from. She limped towards him rapidly.

His chest faintly rised and fell, and blood was trickling out of his mouth. She licked him all over his face, but he weakly pushed her away. His pupils were dilated, and his last words did not sound lile him at all.

_"Only the darkest night can melt the frozen heart, and from inside the frozen heart fire and water will battle. Water must quench the fire, or all will fall."_Nightwisp exhaled, and his chest did not rise again. Icefeather fell beside her mate and wept, not paying attenshion to the tide of cats flooding the clearing. Icefeather's vision went black, just as two cats nudged her away from Nightwisp.

**AN: This is my first story, so constructive critsism is alway appreciated! Also, all the names in here are either mine, or pitched in by one of my friends. Enjoy! **


	2. Chapter 1: Alliegences and Kits

**AN: Thanks soooo much to The Spirit That Comes At Night for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. If I did, Scourge would still be alive and well!**

**Now, on with the story! (Or maybe you get to see what wierd names I have come up with.)**

ForestClan

Leader: Breezestar- Light grey tom with grey-blue eyes

Deputy: Treeblossom- Light brown she-cat with soft purple eyes

Medicine cat: Whitespot- Dark grey, almost black she-cat with a white spot on her shoulder; dark green eyes (Frostlily- silver she-cat with purple eyes)

Warriors (Toms and She-cats without kits)

Ravenclaw- Black tom with green eyes

Nightfeather- Black she-cat with white paws/chest; stunning green eyes

Birdpelt- Tortoiseshell tom with light blue eyes

Firepelt- fiery ginger she-cat with deep blue eyes

Flowerpelt- Dark brown she-cat with yellow eyes

Treefoot- Brown she-cat with yellow eyes

Leafcloud- Grey tom with grey blue eyes

Queens (She-cats nursing or expecting kits)

Icefeather- Silver dappled fur and icy blue eyes

(Scorchkit- Black tom with silver flecks and amber eyes

Blazekit- Silver and black dappled fur; tom; blue eyes

Frozenkit- Silver she-kit with clear, amber eyes)

Stormpelt- Grey tabby she-cat with icy blue eyes; white paws/chest

(Snowkit- Grey she-kit with green eyes

Darkkit- Black tom with white chest and icy blue eyes

Silverkit- Silver she-kit with black tabby stripes, stunning green eyes)

Elders

Cloudfoot- Dark grey tom with white feet and amber eyes

Petaltail- Silver tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Greybranch- Grey tom with brown tail-tip and amber eyes

Sandtail- Ginger tom with a light ginger tail and green eyes

GrassClan

Leader: Skystar- Light brown tom with dark blue eyes

Deputy: Stonecreek- Black tom with green eyes

Medicine cat: Suntail- Sandy brown tom with amber eyes

(Rockpaw- Tortoiseshell tom with yellow eyes)

Warriors(Toms and She-cats without kits)

Leafpelt- Brown tabby tom with green eyes

Steamflower- Black she-cat with amber eyes

Cloudmist- White she-cat with yellow eyes

Featherstorm- White she-cat with black streaks; blue eyes

Treecloud- Tortoiseshell she-cat with light blue eyes

Stormblossom- Brown tabby she-cat with purple eyes

Elders

Spottedlily- She-cat with silver spotted fur and lily-colored eyes; oldest she-cat in GrassClan

Frostpelt- White she-cat with dark purple eyes

Birdflight- Ginger tabby tom with blue eyes; oldest tom in GrassClan

Branchstone- Grey tom with dark amber eyes

WaterClan

Leader: Rockstar- Dark grey she-cat with yellow eyes

Deputy: Smokestripe- Torroiseshell tom with a grey stripe down his back; blue eyes

Medicine cat: Reedpelt- Reddish brown she-cat with amber eyes

Warriors (Toms and She-cats without kits)

Blackear- Light grey tom with black ears and amber eyes

Mistpelt- Blueish grey she-cat with amber eyes

Branchpelt- White, ginger, and black tortoiseshell tom with grey blue eyes

Brownleaf- Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Reedheart- White she-cat with deep blue eyes

Sunstone- Tortoiseshell tom with yellow eyes

Queens (She-cats nursing or expecting kits)

Snowdapple- White she-cat with amber eyes

(Streamkit- White and ginger spotted she-cat with blue eyes)

Reedstone- Grey she-cat with green eyes

Elders

Whitestone- White she-cat with grey spots; amber eyes

DesertClan

Leader: Sandstar- White tom with blue eyes

Deputy: Stormfall- Light brown tabby she-cat with white chin and orange eyes

Medicine cat: Blackstripe: Black tom with a white stripe down his back; blue eyes

Warriors (Toms and She-cats without kits)

Rockheart- Grey to with brilliant gold eyes

Leapordstrike- Leapord-spotted tom with black paws; dark blue eyes

Foxfrost- Tortoiseshell she-cat with greenish blue eyes

Redwillow- Tortoiseshell tom with copper eyes

Queens (She-cats nursing or expecting kits)

Willowmist- Dark ginger she-cat with soft purple eyes

(Lilykit- Tiny tortoiseshell she-kit with purple eyes

Flamekit- Dark ginger tom with amber eyes)

Silverwing- Orange tabby she-cat with silvery blue eyes

Apprentices (Toms and She-cats over the age of six moons training to be warriors)

Emberpaw- Brown tabby tom with amber eyes (Mentor- Foxfrost)

Smokepaw- Smoky gret she-cat with icy blue eyes (Mentor- Leapordstrike)

**Chapter 1: The Kits**

Icefeather looked down at the three kits that were curled in the crook of her belly. Once again was she reminded of Nightwisp when she looked down at Scorchkit-black fur. Icefeather sighed. Thankfully, Breezestar had spared her and the kits, but she knew that many of the warriors looked down on her with scorn in their eyes. The entrance to the nursery rustled, and Stormpelt padded in holding a vole in her jaws.

"Stormpelt, could you watch my kits while I get some freshkill, please?" Icefeather mewed. Stormpelt nodded, and gently slid in Icefeather's place when she got up. Stretching, Icefeather flexed her claws before sheathing them and padding out of the nursery into the clearing. Almost at once, heads turned, ears pricked, and Icefeather could hear soft murmers as she padded across camp to the freshkill pile. Embarassment flodded Icefeather, but pride and love pushed it down. She held her own head high while she stiffly padded to the pile, picked a juicy squirrel, and settled down to eat. A scattering of rocks told Icefeather that Breezestar was exiting his den. She ignored him as he too picked a squirrel, but when he settled next to her, Icefeather licked his ear apologetically, then took her squirrel to the nursery.

"Thanks, Stormpelt." Icefeather mumbled around her prey. Stormpelt nodded again and slipped outof Icefeather's nest and into her own, where her kits immediatly started suckling. Icefeather curled arou d her own kits, then sighed before she began to tuck into the squirrel she felt she didn't deserve.

Snowdapple looked down at her only kit. It only seemed like a moon ago that her first litter had been born, but sadly her little she-kit somehow disappeared, for at least six moons. When Cloudmist had first saw Icefeather at the Gathering, she was sure it was her. And now she had a sister. The reeds rustled, and Branchpelt, her mate, padded in holding a fish in his jaws. Cloudmist purred when he set the fish down in front of her.

"It's for you, " he murmered, "but you can share if you want." Cloudmist pretended to consider the offer.

"Well, it does look a little big, so, yes. Of course I'll share it with you, furball." she purred. Cloudmist touched her nose to her mate's, then he and her began to devour the carp, with their beautiful daughter sleeping soundly below.

**AN: This was mainly a chapter to introduce some of the kits, but the story mainly revolves around Icefeather, and the prophecy. Also, I need names! I have Warrior, Apprentice, Queen, and Elder positions open! R&R, please!**


	3. Chapter 2: Getting Saved

**AN: OMS, almost 10 reviews! You guys deserve a reward, so I'm putting up chapter 3! Also, I'd like to give a special shout-out to everyone who offered me their cats! And read the bottom AN, its important. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. If I did, Breezepelt would have better parents than Nightcloud and Crowfeather. :P**

**On with the story!**

Chapter 2: Getting Saved

I stared up at the den that used to be my father's. Kin still occupied it, but Breezestar didn't feel close enough to be kin anymore. I sighed, and closed my eyes, letting the memory play back.

_The fight had been brutal. Most of the Clan survived, but many had joined StarClan. I had a long scratch down my side, but that was nothing compared to the pain in my heart. I stared down atthe body of my father. Blizzardstar's fur was so bloody, I couldn't even see the gray. His green eyes were glazed over, and the scent of death hung around him. This must have been his last life. I wailed and buried my nose in his fur. Flowerpelt ran up to me, took one look at her mate's body, yowled in grief. I growled at the thought of GrassClan. Those foxhearts, attacking us unprovoked! Before I could growl, I felt a nose nudging my side. Breezeclaw, who was deputy, had padded up to me, and was gently nudging me to my paws._

_"Medicine den. That's going to be a scar, Icepaw." he meowed. I stared blankly ahead, but I managed to put one paw in front of the other._

I shuddered and looked at the long scar running down my side, breaking the dappled pattern. I turned to to the freshkill pile, which happened to be freshly stocked. I wasn't hungry, but I wanted to get out of camp.

I hissed in frustration as I carelessly snapped another dry twig, startling off the third mouse I had been stalking moments earlier. Without meaning to, I flew at a tree and started clawing my way up. I ignored all thoughts of danger, only concentrated on climbing as high as I could go. It was a pretty tall tree, but not as tall as the one Nightwisp died under. I stared up at the sky, which was getting lighter and lighter every heartbeat. The dawn patrol should be getting together now. A couple of birds passed my vision, and I thought about Stormpelt's hunting techniques, where she would jump as high as she could to snag a bird or two in her claws, the fall back onto the branch and deliver the death blow. Another bird passed my vision, seeming to taunt me. I stuggled to push down the sudden anger which had risen in my chest, deciding to try the technique. I crouched down and bunched my muscles, then waited for another bird. As soon as it flew over head, I jumped. I managed to snag the bird in my claws, but falling down was a lot harder than jumping up. I lost sense of up and down, twisting franticly so I would land on my paws-or at least a branch. I landed on a thin branch, which snapped almost immediatly under my weight. With a squak, the bird I had snagged escaped from my weak grip. I heard a _pop, _and a wave of pain washed up my leg. With a yowl of fear and pain, I fell from branch to branch, each one I hit giving me a scratch or bruise. I shoved my claws into the trunk of the tree, trying to slow down. It worked. But guess where I was? On a side of the tree that had no branches, my paw was throbbing, and I had no way to get down.

"Help!" I shrieked, as loud as I could. I waited a few moments, then yowled again, doing so until my throat started to hurt. It was nearing sunhigh, which meant that I would get in even more trouble thqn I already was, I'd be baking under the heat for StarClan knows how long, I couldn't call for help anymore, and I had no prey to show for my efforts. I growled with frustration, and lashed my tail. There wasn't much more I could do except hang here.

Just as I was beginning to lose hope (who am I fooling, I lost hope as soon as I got myself stuck), something slammed into me, pulling me out of the trunk, but also ripping one of my claws out. I yelped in pain.**(I know she's a cat, not a dog. But cats yelp sometimes)**

We both landed on the prickly leaves of a bush, which I was glad for. It was better that than getting smushed on the hard, dry ground. My attacker and savior got up, flicked their tail, then padded out into the sunny clearing, and I could finally see them. I was momentarily dazed, so the dark brown fur was only vaguely familiar. I slid off the bush, covering myself with dirt. I weakly pushed myself up, then finally got a good look at the she-cat. Her yellow eyes flashed with an anger I'd never seen before, so I thought it was best to take a step back.

"You need to be more careful, Icefeather! You have kits now!" she meowed angrily. "I thought you learned your lesson with Nightwisp, when he fell off that tree!"

**Oh, that's gotta hurt Icefeather. Anyway, guess who the she-cat is! Even though I probably gave it dead away when I mentioned the pelt and eyes :P Anyway, the person who PMs me first with the right name gets to name Reedstone's kits! Let me get to 10-15 reviews before I post chapter 3! Constructive criticism is appreciated. Heck, even flames are allowed! Just review! :3 If you want a specific Warrior at the Gathering to speak out, give me their name, rank, gender, description and personality. I'll choose up to 5 cats. My flow of words are totally not connecting right now, but who cares? Its an AN! :P I'll just shut up now...**


	4. Chapter 3: Saving the Kits Gathering

**I want to pretend I'm serious, but really I am jumping around squealing like a little girl. Why? Because I have so many people giving great reviews, advice, and warrior names, considering it's my first story. (The first story I have posted on here, I have like 5 others sitting in a huge journal.) **

**On with the story!**

Chapter 3: Saving her Kits/Gathering

I blinked, a mixture of grief and anger swirling in me. "You didn't have to say that."

Flowerpelt only lashed her tail, then looked down at my paw. "Is it broken?" she asked.

"Why would you care? You-" I broke off, because the bushes behind Flowerpelt were rustling. A moment later, a young tom bounded out, his gray fur bristling, and his blue eyes wide with fear.

"Leafcloud! What are you doing here?" Flowerpelt asked.

"Icefeather... kits... GrassClan..." he managed to gasp out. I took one horrified look at my mother and Leafcloud, then ran in the direction Leafcloud had come, ignoring the waves of pain being sent up my leg.

I pushed my way through the bramble-covered entrance to find a small croud of cats surrounding an even smaller patrol. I didn't pay attention to them at first, all my thoughts were on my kits. Stormpelt was pacing back and forth in front of the nursery, Ravenclaw sitting slightly off to the side. I gave them a quick nod before slipping through the entrance, and seeing that my kits were still curled up, sleeping soundly. I nuzzled the three of them, then padded back out to see what stupid excuse the GrassClan patrol had.

"You are NOT taking my daughter's kits!" That was the first thing I heard when I got to the patrol. None of the cats seemed to realize I was there until I padded up to one of the GrassClan cats and tapped him on the shoulder with my tail. He spun around, his green eyes wide.

"Now what would GrassClan want with my kits? It certainly can't be about taking them, am I right?" I meowed. I could hear a hint of anger in my voice, and it was obvious he heard it to.

"Well," he replied, gulping. "I would say you're right, but...you're not, really..." I bristled.

"So, what you are saying is that this patrol of GrassClan warriors came into ForestClan, not only uninvited, but also to take a queen's kits away? Keep in mind that you are far outnumbered." I meowed, with a hint of a snarl. The brown tabby tom turned to a brown tabby she-cat. Figures.

"Stormblossom! Come talk to this warrior!" He called. The ForestClan cats around me snickered.

"What's the meaning of this?" I looked at the entrance. Breezestar must've been hunting, because a vole hung from his jaws.

"Icefeather, what's going on?" At the sound of my name, the brown tabby tom whipped back around, eyes narrowed. I bared my teeth.

"Don't worry, Breezestar. I was just...talking some sense into these GrassClan warriors." I replied sweetly. Breezestar's gaze darkened.

"And why were they here? Have you found that out?" He asked. I shrugged.

"It seems that they are here to take my kits, Breezestar." I called. Breezestar put his prey on the pile and slid throigh the crowd, and next thing I knew he was standing next to me.

"Was this so urgent you couldn't wait by the border? You know its against the Warrior Code to cross borders uninvited. Where is the leader of the patrol?" He asked. A black tom stepped in front of the brown tabby tom, his green eyes narrowed.

"I am, Breezestar." he answered. A white she-cat stood protectively next to him.

"Stonecreek. Why couldn't Skystar wait until the Gathering tonight?" Breezestar asked, yet again. Stonecreek dipped his head apologetically.

"Skystar felt that the request could cause more drama at the Gathering, and we don't want that. We assure you, Icefeather's kits will be well taken care of." Stonecreek meowed. That was the last straw. I padded right up to Stonecreek, ignoring Breezestar's protests and the white she-cat's hiss. Stonecreek waved her down.

"It's ok, Cloudmist." He meowed. "Let's see what Icefeather has to say." My fur bristled.

"One, why would you think I would even THINK about letting you take my kits? And two, my kits and I lost any ties to GrassClan when Nightwisp..." My voice faltered at the mention of my mate's name. "When Nightwisp joined StarClan!" I finished, my anger not yet spent.

"Not all ties, You still have Nightwisp's brother." Stonecreek corrected, and I hissed.

"And who might that be?" Stonecreek flicked his tail.

"Me" He stated simply. I unsheathed my claws.

"Does it look like I care? You can go back to Skystar and tell him that I say not a chance!" I snarled. Breezestar pulled me back by my tail.

"I think it's best if you leave." He meowed coldly. "And if any of my warriors catches any of you on ForestClan's territory, they have my permission to chase you off." He adds, raising his voice. Stonecreek and Cloudmist share a glance, then turn and slowly pad out of camp, the rest of the patrol following. Breezestar flicked his tail, and called for Ravenclaw, Leafcloud, and Treeblossom.

"Track them, and make sure they get out of our territory." He orders quietly, then turns to me.

"You go get some rest, Icefeather, and get something to eat. You're going to the Gathering."

》 》 》 》 》 》 》 》 》 》 》 》 》 》 》 》 》 》 》 》 》 》 》 》 》 》 》《 《 《 《 《 《 《 《 《 《 《 《 《 《 《 《 《 《 《

*Nightwisp's POV*

I sat in the cool shade under the tree, thinking about my mate and our kits. I never got to meet them, but maybe someday...

I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts, but one wouldn't go. The memory of how I met Icefeather.

"Hey, Nightwisp!" I jerked up at the yowl, then relaxed. It was only Stormpelt, and my...wait, Stormpelt? I pushed myself up and ran to her.

"Are you still alive?" I asked, then noticed three kits down beside her. Stormpelt purred.

"Yes, I'm still alive. And so are your kits. Icefeather is going to the Gathering, and I was the only other queen." she reassured me.

"My kits?" I squeaked, sounding like a kit myself. Stormpelt purred some more.

"Yes, mousebrain. Your kits. Don't you want to meet them?" It was all I could do to nod. Stormpelt nudged them foward.

"Blazekit, Scorchkit, and Frozenkit." she meowed, pointing to a black and silver dappled tom, a black tom with silver flecks, and a silver she-kit. I purred. Frozenkit stared up at me with clear amber eyes.

"Who are you?" she asked. My purr faltered.

"I am your father. Nightwisp." I answered. "Do you want to know how I met your mother, Icefeather?" I asked, changing the subject. All three of my kits nodded and sat down, their eyes wide. Stormpelt sat down right behind them, ears pricked. I let the memory wash over me, and started my story.

》 》 》 》 》 》 》 》 》 》 》 》 》 》 》 》 》 》 》 》 》 》 》 》 》 》 》 》《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《

*Icefeather's POV*

I took a deap breath before plunging down into the clearing with the other ForestClan cats. GrassClan, DesertClan, and WaterClan were already there, making us last. Breezestar jumped up onto the lowest branch, and Treeblossom sat at the roots veside the other deputies, though staying clear of Stonecreek. The ForestClan cats spread out, so I figured I'd go see what stories the elders have to tell. I slipped through small crowds, occasionally stopping to talk to an old friend. Finally, I reached the elders.

"Hi, Spottedlily. Hi there, Branchstone. Whitestone, how are you doing?" I looked around. "Where is Birdflight?" Spottedlily bowed her head.

"Birdflight has joined StarClan." she rasped. I gasped.

"I'm so sorry, Spottedlily." I meowed softly. Warm fur brushed my side, and I saw a few more cats - both apprentice and warrior - had joined the little group.

"Hi, Icefeather." Rockheart, a gray tom, greeted me. I purred in acknowlegment.

"Oh, I suppose you want us to tell you a story?" Whitestone asked, and we all nodded, getting comfortable. Whitestone purred.

"We have time for one story. What should we do, Branchstone?" Whitestone asked the other elder.

"What about the moon story?" Spottedlily suggested, and Branchstone brightened.

"That's a great idea!" he agreed. Branchstone turned to us. "Pay good attention, now." Spottedlily started off.

《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《

*Nightwisp's POV*

_It was the night of a Gathering, and I was excited, as though it was my first. I had just been given my warrior name last night, so I was full of energy. I sat eagerly, keeping my ears pricked for the signal to start the Gathering. ForestClan wasn't here yet, but they should be soon. I heard the familiar call signaling the arrival of a Clan, and the next thing I knew, I was lying in a heap under a small silver she-cat. She pushed herself off of me and scrambled up to her paws, fur ruffled in embarrassment._

_"Sorry!" she squeaked. I purred._

_"It's ok. I'm Nightwisp, I just got my warrior name last night." I introduced myself. The silver she-cat stared up at me._

_"I'm Icepaw. I should be getting my name soon, but I don't know exactly when. I had hoped my father would be the one giving me my name, but I gues his brother will have to do." Icepaw sat glumly beside me._

_"What happened?" I asked. Immediately Icepaw bristled._

_"GrassClan attacked us unprovoked! They killed my father and gave me this gash!" she showed me a long cut running down her side, a fresh coat of herbs covering it. I wanted to symathize with her, but what would she do when she found out I was from the Clan that attacked her? I shivered slightly, and Icepaw chuckled._

_"What?" I demanded._

_"Oh, don't worry. I already know you're in GrassClan, but I know you weren't in the fight, either." She mewed. I relaxed. Just then, the call to start the Gathering sounded. Sandstar, the DesertClan leader, started._

_"We have done well this moon, and I am pleased to announce that my mate Firewhisker has had her kits. Their names are Mistkit and Redkit. Fallenpaw has also been made an apprentice." Sandstar waited until the cheerful murmers died down._

_"I would also like to announce that Sandwhisker, Orangestorm, Dustfur, and Crimsontail have retired to elders, and we thank them for their services." Cheers for the new elders swept through the clearing, and Icepaw and I joined in. Sandstar backed down, and Rockstar stepped up._

_"We have also done well this moon, and we have two new warriors, Duskshimmer and Sunleaf!" Everyone cheered, and I could vaguely see Sunleaf and Duskshimmer sitting next to each other, sitting up proudly._

_"Mistpelt has decided to retire from being a warrior, and become Reedpelt's apprentice. And, we also have two more elders: Fadedsun and Smokedrift." Murmers and cheers alike erupted, but I could hears murmers about Mistpelt. I leaned forward to Leafpelt._

_"What do you think is going to happen to Mistpelt?" I asked softly. Leafpelt turned to me with narrowed green eyes._

_"Why do you want to know? Stick to GrassClan, Nightwisp." he rebuked me. I waited until he was turned around before sticking my tongue out at him. Vey kit-like, but it was needed. I leaned back to Icepaw._

_"That is all" Rockstar finished reporting and stepped towards the trunk. Skystar stepped up, and I saw Breezeclaw's - or maybe Breezestar's blue eyes darken._

_"All is well in GrassClan, but we have lost a few warriors to StarClan. We will miss Streamflower and Featherstorm. Also, Treecloud has joined the elders, and we thank her for her service." Skystar waited until the sad murmers died down, and I noticed ForestClan remained silent. I flicked my ear, but didn't say anything._

_"On a lighter note, we have new apprentices: Fangpaw, Snakepaw, and Flutterpaw. We also have one new warrior. Nightwisp." I sat up proudly when my name was called, but yet again everyone except almost all of ForestClan cheered for me and the apprentices. I was relieved when I heard Icepaw call my name. Skystar stepped back, and Breezestar padded along his branch into the light. The first thing he reperted shocked me._

_"And why did you lose those warriors to StarClan?" he asked Skystar directly. He barely gave Skystar any time to answer._

_"Because you launched an unprovoked attack on ForestClan! We not only lost warriors, but Blizzardstar has joined StarClan, to! I am Breezestar now, and you have left an apprentice fatherless! As well as other queens and warriors!" He yowled over the outraged meows that had sprung up in GrassClan._

_"STOP!" Silence fell over the clearing. Everyone looked at Suntail, GrassClan's medicine cat. He pointed his muzzled at the moon._

_"StarClan are getting angry! And Skystar, I told you that my dream had nothing to do with ForestClan! Why didn't you listen to me?" He asked, his voice shaking. Skystar looked uncomfortable under the glares from the other three Clans._

_"Well..."_

_《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《_

*Icefeather's POV*

I eagerly pricked my ears as Spottedlily started the story.

_It was peaceful times for the Clans, good prey, barely any boundary spats, yes, Clan life was good. But, one day, the moon disappeared from the sky, no where to be seen. An emergancy Gathering was called, but some considered the truce not to be active since there was no moon, so blood was shed. StarClan wanted the fighting to cease, but they had no way of telling the Clans that. So, StarClan decided to send a dream to the one warrior they thought the most honorable and couragous. But not just any warrior, an apprentice. They appeared in his dream, told him of the moon and to look back into his memories. The apprentice did, and remembered the moon-lit night he had spent with his beloved. The moon's reflection had been in the water, so the apprentice decided to see if the moon was there. He slipped out of the pitch-black clearing into the forest, and made his way to the lake's edge. When the apprentice looked into the water, he saw the glittering orb of light at the bottom of the lake. The apprentice dove into the cold water knowing he couldn't swim, but StarClan gave him strength. He grabbed the moon in his jaws, but at the moment, dark spirits appeared and flashed their claws. The apprentice tried to defend himself as best as he could. Soon, the dark spirits gave up hope of keeping the moon and returned to their troubled slumber, and the apprentice broke the surface gasping for air, but was relieved when he saw the moon turning the water silver. The apprentice had not escaped without injury, though, so he swam weakly for the shore where his medicine cat found him. He did not survive the experience, but right before StarClan claimed him, all four Clan came together and the apprentice's leader, Shadestar, performed the acient but rare ritual for dying apprentices._

_"This apprentice has given up his life to protect the Warrior Code, and he shall be rewarded. From this moment on, Sunpaw shall be know to all as Moonsaver, for he had the courage to save the moon, and that the Clans. We will honor you for generations to come." Shadestar called out._

_"Moonsaver, Moonsaver." The name rippled in the air like gentle waves, and to this day Moonsaver is still chanted throughout the Clans._

Spottedlily finished, and was met with gasps.

"You did really nicely, Spottedlily." Whitestone meowed. I nodded in agreement.

"And it looks right on time, to." I whispered to Whitestone after the call to start the Gathering sounded. I sliped through crowds of warriors and apprentices to where the queens were gathered.

"Reedstone, how are you doing?" I asked.

"I am doing good." Reedstone replied. "Where is Stormpelt?"

"She is back at camp taking care of her and my kits." Reedstone nodded absently. Something was bothering her. I glanced up at the tree and saw that Sandstar was about to speak, so I dipped my head in greeting to the other three queens.

"All is well in DesertClan, we have two new apprentices: Emberpaw and Smokepaw. Silverwing is expecting Rockheart's kits, and Willowmist has kitted. She has one tom named Flamkit and one she-kit named Lilykit." Sandstar waited until the cheeres died down before dipping his head to show that he was done. Rockstar flicked her tail before beginning.

All is well in WaterClan too. Snowdapple has kitted and is now the mother of one she-kit named Streamkit. Reedstone has kitted to, but unfortuneatly only one of her kits survived, a tom named Greenkit. Blackear has retired to the elders. That is all." The cheers took a little longer to die down before Skystar started. I flattened my ears, thinking of how he would ask for my kits. I knew Skystar wouldn't give up without a fight.

"All has been well in GrassClan, too. We have three new apprentices: Mintpaw, Tansypaw, and Eaglepaw. We also have three new warriors: Snaketail, Flutterwing, and Fangtalon!" All three Clans but ForestClan cheered, and Reedstone looked at me wierd. I shrugged, but I knew I had a steely look in my eyes, because she didn't do anything else, just looked back a the leaders. I looked up at Skystar, who gave me a sly look. I bared my teeth.

"Skystar, may I ask something?" I glared at Stonecreek, who had stood at the base of the roots.

"Yes, Stonecreek. You may." Skystar answered. I flattened my ears.

"Well, my brother's mate had her kits, and, well, it pains me to see them raised in another Clan. I wish to ask Breezestar to GrassClan his niece's kits." Stonecreek meowed, drooping his tail. Both Breezestar and I jumped to our paws in protest, and I could see all the elders and queens bristling, even the ones who lived in GrassClan.

"You can't do that!" I yowled. I slipped through the crowd until I was at the base of the Oak Tree. I glared at Stonecreek.

"Kits belong to the clan the queen lives in, Stonecreek. Everyone knows that?" I snarled. He blinked, as if he hadn't expected my outburst.

"Maybe, Icefeather, but Stonecreek should have the chance to get to know his brother's kits. His mate could raise them. I assure you they will be well taken care of.", Skystar moeowed. I bristled, lashing my tail.

"They are MY kits, and they WILL stay in ForestClan!" I snarled, foaming at the mouth.

"Icefeather, enough." I looked at Breezestar, who was also bristling. He then looked up at Skystar.

"Icefeather is right. Her kits were born in ForestClan, they will grow up in ForestClan." Breezestar meowed, fighting to keep his voice steady. Sandstar and Rockstar glanced at each other uncomfortably.

"I have nothing new to report. Are we done?" Breezestar asked coldly. Sandstar and Rockstar both nodded, then jumped down from the oak.

"ForestClan,we are going home!"Breezestar yowled. I spat at Stonecreek and Skystar before turning and following my Clanmates home.

《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《

*Nightwisp's POV*

Stormpelt interrupted my story, and my kits squeaked in protest.

"I'm sorry" she apologized. "The Gathering has ended, and the ForestClan warriors are returning home."

"Ok. Goodbye, Stormpelt. Tell Icefeather I said hi, and that I will always love her." I meowed, the bent down to touch noses with my kits.

"I hope you three will grow up into proud, strong warriors. Maybe even leader someday!" I purred, then watched as Stormpelt and my kits faded into mist.

I sighed, then went back to basking in the sun. It would be a long time before I could see my beloved again.

**So guys, what did you think? I wrote six whole pages for you, but I'm trying as hard as I can to add more detail and make the chapters longer! And thanks to everyone who donated cats! Just to let you know, for the next four or five chapters I am going to include one Clan length of alliegences. Just to let you know. :T Anyway, I am posting two new stories, one I might continue, the other I am just posting the Prologue, it is an assignment for my English class, and I wanted to know what you guys might think. One of them is totally one of my original ideas, I will tell you more about it when I post. To all dem writers out there, keep up your awesome work, I love your stories! Well, until next time! Tell me if you couldn't read the whole page, like, if words were hanging off the edge. The word doc is acting all funky right now**


	5. Chapter 4: After the Gathering

**Hey y'all, it's Stormpelt, back with another chapter of Fire against Water! I want to say thanks to:**

**Scarpath2001****, ****XxTigerlilyxX****, ****TinaWhacksFrostWithaMuffin****, ****OnceInABlueSun****, ****The Spirit That Comes At Night**** and ****The Whispers In The Night**** for reviewing Chapter 4.**

**I hoped you like my other story, Muted Music. I am going to post the Alliegences for DesertClan first, because I think they need some recognition. (You know, I feel very much like a whachucallit, a public speaker person.) OMGOSH, I almost forgot the disclaimer! I keep forgetting! Darkpelt, can you do the honors?**

**Darkpelt: Fine. Storm-**

**Nightfeather: No! I want to do it! Can I?**

**Darkpelt: Alright, Nightfeather. *pads away to go to sleep***

**Nightfeather: Yes! Ok, so, Stormpelt does not, in any way, own Warriors. If she did, Scourge would still be alive and would have fallen in love with Violet, another of her OCs. *Throws script away* What in StarClan's name is this? Ah well. *Pads away to go look for Jayfeather***

**On with the story**!

**DESERTCLAN**

LEADER: Sandstar- White tom with blue eyes

DEPUTY: Stormfall- Light brown tabby she-cat with white chin and orange eyes

MEDICINE CAT: Blackstripe- Black tom with a white stripe down his back and blue eyes (APPRENTICE: Spottedpaw)

WARRIORS

Rockheart- Gray tom with brilliant gold eyes

Leapordstrike- Leapord-spotted tom with black paws and dark blue eyes

Foxfrost- Tortoiseshell she-cat with greenish blue eyes

Redwillow- Tortoiseshell tom with copper eyes

Stormshadow- Dark gray tabby tom with lighter gray stripes and blue eyes

Robinfrost- Brown tom with yellow eyes

QUEENS

Willowmist- Dark ginger she-cat with soft purple eyes (MATE: Redwillow)

KITS: Lilykit- Tiny tortoiseshell she-kit with purple eyes

Flamekit- Dark ginger tom with amber eyes

Firewhisker- Bright orange she-cat with blue eyes (MATE: Sandstar)

KITS: Mistkit- White she-kit with blue eyes

Redkit- Bright orange tom with blue eyes

Silverwing- Orange tabby she-cat with silvery blue eyes (MATE: Leapordstrike)

Iceleaf- White she-cat with blue eyes (MATE: Robinfrost)

APPRENTICES

Emberpaw- Brown tabby tom with amber eyes (MENTOR: Foxfrost)

Smokepaw- Smoky grey she-cat with icy blue eyes (MENTOR: Leapordstrike)

Sandpaw- Sandy ginger tom with dark blue eyes (MENTOR: Rockheart)

Barkpaw- Brown tom with faded, pale ginger tabby stripes and blue eyes (MENTOR: Stormfall)

Spottedpaw- Brown she-cat with yellow flecks and violet eyes (MENTOR: Blackstripe)

ELDERS

Sandwhisker- Orange tom with gray eyes

Crimsontail- White tom with orange patches and and entirely orange tail; light yellow eyes

Nutwhisker- Mud colored she-cat with green eyes

Orangestorm- Sun-burnt orange she-cat with deep blue eyes

Dustfur- Small rusty brown she-cat with dark brown eyes that look almost black

**There is DesertClan, Folks! (Yes, I know there are cats in here I did not mention last chapter) If you think I forgot anything, or if you want a nice (but funny) chat, PM me!**

**Now, On with the -real- story!**

Chapter 5: After the Gathering ***Stormpelt's POV***

I gazed at Icefeather sleepily as she stormed into the nursery. I saw flecks of dry foam at her mouth, so I decided it was best to be cautious.

"How was the Gathering?" I asked warily. Icefeather slid in her nest before answering me.

"Horrible. StarClan didn't call the Gathering to a halt, though. That fox-heart Stonecreek thought he could demand my kits in front of all the Clan cats! I told him no way, and even the elders and queen from the other Clans were protesting Stonecreeks request." Icefeather whispered, as to not wake the kits, but I could tell by the seething anger in her eyes that she wanted to yowl at the world.

"What about the other Clans? Are they alright?" I pressed. Icefeather thought for a moment.

"Birdflight has joined StarClan; Crimsontail, Dustfur, Orangestorm, and Sandwhisker have joined the elders; Um, Firewhisker and Willowmist have kitted, and, I think Blackstripe has a new apprentice. And that's just in DesertClan." Icefeather reported. I subconsiously curled tighter around mine and Icefeather's kits at the mention of Birdflight.

"What about WaterClan and GrassClan?" Icefeather bristled when I mentioned GrassClan, but calmed down enough to tell me the news.

"Well, for starters, Mistpelt has decided to become Reedpelt's apprentice, and-"

"Why?" I interrupted Icefeather. "Why would a warrior want to become a medicine cat apprentice?" Icefeather shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess it just happens. I think I'd like to have my kits, now." She murmered. I nodded and carefully picked up Scorchkit, Blazekit, and Frozenkit, then placed them by Icefeather, who curled around them.

"Goodnight, Stormpelt." she mumbled.

"Goodnight, Icefeather. May StarClan walk in your dreams." I meowed, then closed my eyes and waited for sleep to overcome me once again.

***In GrassClan***

The dark clearing was silent, but furious whispers could be vaguely heard. They were coming from one particular den, one that was occupied by the leader and his deputy. The leader was bristling, while the deputy had his head bowed.

"Do you even _want_ your brother's kits?" Skystar asked. Stonecreek gazed up at him, his green eyes holding a glare.

"Of course, Skystar. These kits mean very much to me." He answered, fighting to keep his voice steady. "Do not forget that I helped Icefeather bury Nightwisp." Skystar flattened his ears and bared his teeth in a silent snarl.

"Then, if you really care about those Half-Clan kits, before seven sunrises has past, you must choose between trying again at the next Gathering, or attacking ForestClan to get those kits. If you have not answered by then, I will forget that we even started talking about your brother's kits."

"Nightwisp." Stonecreek muttered.

"What did you say?" Skystar asked. Stonecreek bristled.

"My brother's name is _Nightwisp_, Skystar." Stonecreek hissed. Skystar snorted.

"Do you think I don't know that? That traitor lost all of my respect when he fell in love with that ForestClan she-cat." Skystar paused for a moment, pricking his ears. Then he shook his head. "Now, get to your nest, Stonecreek. We have a lot to do tomorrow." Skystar meowed. Stonecreek dipped his head, but had his eyes narrowed in suspicion from his leader's sudden change of tone. Stonecreek padded out of the den into the moon-lit clearing. He made it to the abandoned fox's den wjere the warriors slept when his pelt prickled, like he was being watched.

Stonecreek cast his gaze warily around the clearing, and saw that two amber eyes were staring back at him. Two _very_ familiar amber eyes. Stonecreek shuddered, then continued into the warrior's den and padded to his nest.

"What did Skystar want, Stonecreek?" the deputy glanced at Featherstorm, who's white pelt glowed dimly in the dark, abandoned, fox's den.

"It was nothing Featherstorm. Nothing to worry about." Stonecreek murmered. Featherstorm shrugged, then wrapped her tail over her nose.

"May StarClan walk in your dreams, Stonecreek." Featherstorm muttered, then closed her blue eyes. Stonecreek gazed at her for a moment, then he to curled up.

"StarClan walk in your dreams to, Featherstorm." Stonecreek whispered to his former apprentice, then closed his eyes, waiting for sleep to overcome him.

"If only StarClan walked in my dreams." Stonecreek muttered to himself, just before sleep claimed him.

**Whew! I really like this chapter, but I don't really know why. It just brings a sense of foreboding with it, it's wierd. But I feel like I could do better on this. Meh, maybe in a week or so. And Darkpelt says Hi!**

**Darkpelt: No I don't! Leave me alone!**

**Stormpelt: Darkpelt, Be nice! This one controls your fate! Do you want to live?**

**Darkpelt: I'm already in StarClan! And so are you! *pads away to go to sleep again***

**Stormpelt: -_-**

**Ah, well. **

**I have a contest on my profile, go and enter please! Tommorrow (10/20) is the last day to enter! Please, I need people entering!**

**Let me get 15-20 reviews before I post the next chapter!**


End file.
